Douglette, Three Boobs and a Betty
by Aiden Draco Malfoy
Summary: Read inside for best summary. Rated M for reason. A bit AU. If you liked Haunted Past, you might like this. Dougie and his best friend Bethany make it into the band. Bethany hates Danny and the feelings mutual. Sexual tension, or just general dislike?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with another story here. I have to say that this is a bit AU….Even though it's a bit different it's still good. Don't let the crazy title scare you off either; I came up with that from a dream…really funny actually. Anyways, for those of you who read Haunted Past, I hope you enjoy this story as well.**

**So I'm going to quit talking and get on with a summary and the story. Thanks!**

**Summary: **_**Dougie Poynter wanted to join a band. So when he hears of a band holding auditions he talks his best friend Bethany Dillum into going with him, just to ease his nerves. No one would have ever thought that the both of them would make it in the band.**_

_**It's three years later and the band is very successful. For Bethany it's not one bit weird living in a house with four boys. They get all get along just great. Except for Bethany and Danny; there's not a day that goes by that the two aren't arguing. What is it between them? Is it just real natural dislike, or is there something more. And what's the deal with Danny's new girlfriend. Bethany doesn't like her. Is that just because she's dating Danny and Bethany hates all things Danny or is there more to her…?**_

**Rating: erm…15 or M…there's some 'adult' stuff in this story, so you've been warned. Oh and language…**

**Chapter 1**

"Dougie its cold, I've been standing here for two hours and all I want to do is sleeep!" Bethany whined clutching tightly to the handle of her guitar and hugging one arm around herself.

"Oh suck it up Bethany, it's not that cold." Dougie said shooting his best friend a look.

"Dougie Poynter you are such a turd. I swear if you weren't my best friend, right now I would be snuggled up at home in my nice comfy bed asleep." Dougie laughed and wrapped his arm around the brunette's neck.

"Well you are my best friend, and I couldn't love you anymore for doing this for me." He smiled widely at her and she just rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Just then the line shifted and they moved closer to the entrance. "Oh yes, only a few more people to go, then we can go in!" Bethany said excitedly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Dougie suddenly said, and Bethany looked over at him with a worried face. He was clutching his stomach and turning a little pale.

"Whoa buddy, don't go getting sick on me now. We've been here for two hours and our moment is coming. Now we're going into this audition; you're going to blow them away, and then you're getting this part. I mean it Poynter. _Don't get sick now."_ She gave him a stern look but he still stared at the floor holding his stomach.

"I really feel like throwing up." Bethany let out a sigh and searched through her bag for something to calm him down.

"Hey mate, are you ok?" A dark haired guy who looked just a little older than the two said twirling a pair of drumsticks. He looked at Dougie with his eyebrows narrowed and concern on his face.

"He's fine. He's just starting to chicken out." Bethany said shooting Dougie and annoyed look.

"He doesn't look so good." The guy replied, still eyeballing Dougie. Dougie just ignored the two and continued staring ahead muttering to himself. The dark haired guy bent down and pulled a bottle of water out of his bag, and stuck it out to Dougie. "Here, drink this and calm down. It's just an audition." He said with a little laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it's not just an audition, this is my future. I need to get into this band; it's the only thing I've ever wanted. I practice every day and every night just so I can become a musician. I _have_ to do well in this audition."

Bethany gave out a little laugh and so did the guy. "Doug, you'll do great. We've practiced the song like forty million times, you know it by heart and you sound great. Please just chill." Bethany placed a comforting arm around his shoulders and hugged him lightly. "Besides, if you chicken out and we end up going home without auditioning, our parents will never let us do anything like this again. Remember they said they thought we were too young to be doing this in the first place."

"Yeah, I know, but still, I'm so nervous." Dougie said taking a drink of the water. Every time he felt a wave of nervousness come over him he would take a drink. So far half of the bottle was gone.

"How old are you two?" The dark haired guy asked. Bethany almost forgot that he was standing there and looked up at him a bit startled.

"Oh she's fourteen and I'm fifteen." Dougie answered gesturing between the both of them before taking another drink of this water.

The guy just raised his eyebrows at them. "A little young." He said, and Bethany narrowed her eyebrows.

"So what if we're young?" She demanded.

The guy looked taken aback at her sudden change in attitude, but then shrugged. "Nothing really, I just thought most of the people would either be my age or older, that's all."

"Well how old are you." Dougie just looked back and forth between the brunette and the guy. He knew Bethany's temper, and he just prayed that the guy didn't say anything to really make her mad.

"I'm seventeen. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Judd." He stuck his hand out towards her but she just stared at it.

"Um, I'm Dougie." Dougie said grabbing a hold of Harry's hand and putting himself in between Bethany and Harry. "You'll have to excuse my friend. She forgot to take her happy pills today." He heard Bethany make a sound behind him then flick him on the back of the head as Harry smiled.

"It's ok. So what instrument do you play?" He asked looking down at the two guitar cases in front of them. He obviously knew it was guitar, but really he was asking what kind of guitar.

"Oh, I play bass and Bethany plays Electric." Harry nodded his head.

"I only play because Dougie wanted me too. He said that he wanted to start a band and he needed someone to play guitar. He begged me for like a week to learn how to play. I finally gave in, but I made him promise he had to go to all of my ice skating shows if I did."

"Ice skating's not that bad." Dougie said, after seeing the look on Harry's face. "Lot's of fit girls in tights." Harry laughed and Dougie joined in with them while Bethany just scowled.

The line shifted again and Dougie and Bethany picked up their guitars moving forward. "I'm only here today because Dougie begged me to come. Well that and his mom said he could only come if I did. She kind of figured that my parents wouldn't let me come so therefore he wouldn't be able to come. But they said that since I was going to be with Dougie then I could come. Guess her plan backfired." Bethany said with a little laugh.

"But aren't they only looking for a drummer and a bass player?" Harry asked, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, but I play much better whenever Bethany's around. So I figured I'd use her to help me get the spot. That and look at her, she's not bad looking herself, so I though maybe I'd use her looks and that would get me the ticket." Dougie looked over at Bethany and shot her a wink. She just smiled at him sweetly then all of a sudden changed her look to one of anger and punched him.

"Don't call me cute Dougie." She snapped, and Harry just laughed at the pair of them.

"I didn't call you cute." Dougie exclaimed grabbing a hold of his arm where she hit him. "I just said you weren't bad looking." Bethany hit him again.

"I know, and I said don't say that." Harry couldn't help but find the pair very funny and he burst out laughing loudly at him. They both turned to look at him, Bethany glaring and Dougie with a confused look.

"What are you laughing at?" Bethany snapped rather rudely.

"Are you two dating?" Harry asked trying to calm his laughing.

"**No!"** They both exclaimed at the same time.

"That's just gross. He's like my brother." Bethany said wrinkling her nose at the thought of it.

"Yeah, and she's like my sister. I **do not** date my sisters."

"I was just wondering. You two act differently together. I couldn't tell if you were just friends or if you were dating."

"No, I've known Bethany since practically birth. We've been neighbors our whole lives and best friends too."

"Oh cool. Then that would explain why you two keep fighting."

"We don't keep fighting." Bethany said still glaring at Harry.

"Yes we do Bethany, you know we do. We fight all the time." Dougie laughed, looking at her.

"Well only cause you're a big turd." Bethany said turning to Dougie and giving him her glare.

"I'm not a turd, you're the turd." He gave a slight glare back at her and Harry started bursting out laughing again.

"You two are funny you know that." He said and they both turned to look at him again. "You crack me up."

"Whatever." Bethany mumbled and plopped down on her guitar case, resting her chin in her hands and staring at Dougie's shoes.

"Is she always that grumpy?" Harry leaned over and whispered to Dougie.

"Yep." He replied nodding his head.

"I can hear you two." Bethany grumbled and the two guys laughed at her.

"So, what do you play?" Dougie asked Harry after they finished laughing.

"Drums." He said taking out his drum sticks and twirling them around again.

"Oh, that's cool. You any good?"

"Yeah, kind of. I mean I only started playing not long ago, but I think I'm doing pretty well so far."

"That's cool. Well I hope you do well in your audition."

"Yeah, you too." Harry said as the line shifted again and Harry was faced with being the next one to go. He started fidgeting around and twirling his sticks faster.

"You're not getting nervous now are you mate?" Dougie said, looking at Harry with an amused smirk.

"Nah, I'm calm, cool and collected." He said trying to calm his nerves. "I don't get nervous much." Just then the door opened and a man came out, beckoning Harry towards him. "Until now." He said before walking towards the guy as if in a trance.

"Good luck." Dougie yelled after him. He stopped once at the door and turned to face him. Then he gave a half smile and waved before going through the door.

"So we're next." Bethany said standing up and grabbing a hold of her case.

"Yeah." Dougie said, starting to turn into the Dougie from before.

"Oh no Poynter, don't you go getting nervous on me again." Bethany said grabbing him by the shoulders and making him look at her. "You are the great Dougie. The best on the bass in a long time. You will be like your idols Blink 182 and you will rock out this audition. Do you hear me?" She said, and he nodded his head at her. She nodded her head too, happy with how things were starting to turn out and grabbed a hold of her case again.

They waited a few more minutes, and the door opened. The same guy from before called them forward and they both went. "Are you Dougie and Bethany?" The guy asked once they were to the door.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good, then go on in." He said, and they walked into the room.

There was a table at the front of the room set up with about five people sitting at it. A blonde haired boy who looked around the same age as Harry sat talking to a dark haired boy who looked the same age too. When they saw Dougie and Bethany enter they looked at them and looked back at each other, amusement on their faces.

Bethany and Dougie walked to the middle of the floor and got out their guitars. Bethany plugged hers in, then had to help Dougie plug his in cause he was starting to shake.

"Straighten up Poynter." She whispered to him. "It'll be fine." He looked up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile making him calm a bit.

"Right." He said nodding his head turning to face the people at the front.

"Could you please tell us your name and what you're going to play for us?" A man in his forties asked the two.

"Um, I'm Dougie Poynter and that's Bethany Dillum. I play bass and she plays electric guitar. She's just here to play along with me; that's all." The guy nodded his head.

"And what are you going to play for us?" He asked sounding polite.

Dougie froze. What were they going to play? He totally forgot. He forgot what they were going to play and how to play it. Oh no he failed. He should just go pack up his guitar right now and leave. They weren't going to take him if he couldn't remember how to play the song.

"We're going to play 'All the Small Things' by Blink 182." Bethany said; her voice cutting through the silence. Dougie jumped a bit when she said this then let out a breath of relief. He knew there was a reason he brought her along.

"Oh, wicked. I love that group." The dark haired guy said, giving Bethany a smile. Dougie narrowed his eyes a bit when he did this. Though it was only a genuine smile, he didn't like the way the two guys were looking at Bethany.

"Right, well now. I guess we'll get started." Dougie said, making the guy look to him and away from Bethany. He just smiled politely at Dougie and Bethany got ready to play the song.

At first Dougie was a little shaky with playing. Bethany sounded great. But once they got into the song, Dougie's fears all slid away and it felt like it was just the two of them back in his garage playing. He turned to Bethany and she turned to him. They played facing one another, smiling and giving each other winks, then turned back to the table. Once the song ended, the people at the table clapped for them and Bethany shrieked going to Dougie and throwing her arms around him.

"You did great Poynter." She said, winking at him.

"So did you Dillum." He returned her wink with a smile.

"Well, I do have to say," The older guy said, causing the pair to turn to look at him.

"That was bloody amazing." The blonde guy jumped in, not letting the older guy talk. Dougie and Bethany both beamed. The guy shot the blonde a look and leaned over to whisper to him. Both him and the dark haired boy beside them nodded their heads and looked back at them smiling.

"Well, we'd like to ask you to come back for another audition." The older guy said. Dougie's smile faltered just a bit, but he replaced it.

"Great, we'd love to."

"The both of you." The dark haired boy said. He had a bit of a northern accent Dougie noted.

"Both of us?" Bethany asked shocked.

"Yep." The dark haired boy said smiling at her. She turned to Dougie, shock still on her face and he smiled widely.

"We'll be here." Dougie said, and they started to pack up their guitars.

The boys both got up from the table and came over to help them. The dark haired boy handed Bethany some cords and smiled when they made eye contact. "I'm Danny by the way." He said. "And this is Tom." Bethany nodded and took his offered hand, shaking it, then shook Tom's too.

"I can't really say this officially yet," Tom said, leaning in close to the both of them. "But you might just be a shoe in."

"Really?" Dougie asked astonished. They both nodded.

"You sounded great; the both of you." Tom said shooting a small smile at Bethany. She returned his smile with a small smile of her own then turned her attention back to Dougie.

"Boys come on now. We've still got a few more auditions to listen to." The older guy said and the boys turned to him, saying alright, then turned back to the still in shock pair.

"It was nice meeting you both. I hope we get to play with you soon." Danny said, before he and Tom turned to go back to the table.

"It was nice meeting you too." Bethany said after them since Dougie couldn't seem to find his voice. She looked back at him, and he still had a shocked expression on his face. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him out the door after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks Star-girl for reviewing, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been almost a month and they still hadn't heard anything from Tom or Danny or anyone. They went for their second audition like they were asked to, and the guys once again said that they were great. While there they saw Harry again, he too got asked to come back. He seemed very excited to see them there and wished them both luck.

Dougie and Harry had kept in contact a bit since the second audition. Occasionally he would come to Dougie's house and they, including Bethany, would play together in Dougie's garage. Dougie said something about if neither of them made it into the band, that they should start their own band. He tried begging Bethany to be a part of the band too, if they did form one, but she said she would only do it if they could call the band "Douglette, the boob and a betty." Where she came up with that, no one will ever know.

Bethany and Harry started to finally get along. However she still acted a bit rude towards him. It took Bethany just a bit of time to get used to people. And when people started hanging around her best friend all of the time, well that made her just a little…well…jealous.

No, she wasn't the type to get all raging jealous. But whenever the guys would do something that 'guys' do, and leave her out, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Most of her life she'd felt like one of the guys. In school she hung out with Dougie and his guy friends. There were a few girls in their group, but really she wasn't close with many of them.

One day while Harry was over at Dougie's house practicing with him and Bethany, Harry's cell rang. They stopped playing for him to answer it. As he stepped outside to answer the call, Dougie turned to Bethany and spoke.

"Bethany you really need to quit being so jealous of me and Harry." He said causing Bethany's head to snap up and look at him, a glare in her eyes.

"I'm not jealous. What do you mean I need to quit being so jealous." Dougie let out a loud sigh and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mate, I see the looks you give him. Like you wanna rip his throat out. Seriously, you need to quit. He thinks you hate him, even though you do act civil to him when you talk."

"I don't hate him." Bethany said quickly. "It's just you and I haven't hung out as much lately since you started hanging out with him. Sorry if I feel a little left out." She sat her guitar down and went to sit on the couch. Dougie watched her, then too took off his guitar and went to sit down beside her.

"I know Harry and I've been spending a lot of time together, but we just started being friends. We're trying to get to know one another that's all."

"Well I don't like it. You're my best friend."

"And you're my best friend too. No one will take that place. Is that what you're afraid of?"

Bethany folded her arms and looked at her shoe. She suddenly found the black and white converse to be very interesting. "No."

"Sure." Dougie said unconvinced. "I've known you too long Dillum. I can tell when you're lying." He sat back on the couch and placed his arm around her. "You don't have to worry. You'll always be my number one friend. No one and I mean _no one _will take that place."

A slight smile started to appear on her face. "Is that a smile I see?" Dougie asked, a smile forming on his lips too.

"No." She said grumpily, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes it is." He said and reached over to start tickling her. "It is too a smile."

"Stop it Dougie! Stop it!" She screeched as he went for her sides, knowing exactly where she was ticklish at.

"Say it. Say it was a smile!" He laughed as she giggled and tried to get away from him.

"Ok ok, it was a smile! It was a smile!" She exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of his wrists and tried to pull them away from her. Suddenly he stopped and sat up, smiling down at her.

"That's all I wanted." He grinned cheekily at her and she just glared at him. "Now, promise you'll be nice to Judd."

"Do I have to?" She wined. He looked at her and started wiggling his fingers again. "Alright, alright, I will! I'll be nice." She screeched as his hands moved down towards her sides.

"Good!" He leaned over and kissed her forehead then got up. "Now, where is Harry?"

Almost as if hearing his name, Harry came walking back into the garage. He was walking slowly and stared straight ahead; shock all over his face.

"Mate are you ok?" Dougie asked upon seeing him. Bethany got up from her place on the couch and walked over to join Dougie, staring at Harry too.

"Yeah, Harry, are you feeling alright?" She asked, narrowing her eyebrows at him.

"I…call….Tom….band…me." He said, and the pair just turned to look at one another confused.

"Come again?" Dougie asked, and Harry looked up at him.

"I just got a call from Tom. They want me in the band. I'm the new drummer." Bethany and Dougie looked at one another then at the same time cheered for Harry.

"Way to go mate, I knew you'd do it!" Dougie congratulated, clapping him on the back.

"Yeah way to go Judd. I'm happy for you." Bethany said, shooting him a genuine smile. He returned one of his own to her.

"They didn't say if they chose a bassist yet, so there still might be hope for you Dougie." Harry said walking over to sit behind his drum set.

"Hopefully." Dougie replied, picking up his bass.

"Don't worry Doug. I'm sure they'll choose you. I mean, I bet the phone will ring any minute." Bethany winked at him as she picked up her guitar and slipped the cow print strap over her head. Just then the phone in the garage started ringing. All three of them stopped and exchanged looks.

Dougie didn't move from his spot. He looked frightened. "Uh, Doug. I think you need to answer that." Bethany said, trying to get him to snap out of his trance.

"What?" he said sounding lost for a second. "Oh right the phone." He put his bass down again and walked over to the phone, slowly picking it up. "Hello?"

Bethany and Harry watched him eagerly. They watched as his look turned from a look of happiness, to a look of confusion, back to happiness and then shock. Suddenly he dropped the phone and fell back onto the couch.

"Doug?" Bethany shrieked, taking her guitar off and going over to him. He just stared blankly ahead, and then she picked up the phone.

"What did you do to my friend?" She demanded into the phone, as Harry tried to wake Dougie up from his trance.

"Hello?" A deep Bolton voice said on the other line. "This is Danny Jones. I just told Dougie that he got the part in our band."

"Oh, right. Danny. You mean Dougie got the part!" Bethany said excitedly. Harry shot her a look, then looked back at Dougie smiling widely and shaking him.

"Yes, he did, and could you tell him that his friend Bethany also got a part in our band."

"Bethany? As in Bethany Dillum?" Bethany said into the phone, sounding confused and slightly happy.

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Oh yes, I'll tell him." She replied happily.

"Great, well, I must go now, I need to contact her still."

"Oh don't worry about that, you've already contacted her."

"Is this Bethany?" Danny said confused.

"Yes it is." She practically squealed.

"Well congratulations then. To the both of you. I'm looking forward to starting practices with you both, and Harry Judd who also got a part."

"Yeah I know, he's right here too."

"Hm, I guess we made a good choice choosing the three of you. You already seem to be friends, so I guess that will help in us getting to know one another."

"Yeah I guess so. Well thank you so much for the parts."

"You're welcome. Practice starts in two days at five. Be there ok." Danny told her the address and she made a note of it. He promised to call and remind them the day of the practice and she told him thank you again, then hung up.

"I can't believe it Dougie! We both got parts!"

"What you mean you're in the band too?" Harry said, sounding slightly excited.

"Yes!" she squealed and hugged him. Dougie finally snapped out of his trance and stood up.

"Yes! Me, Bethany and Harry are all going to be in a band, and we don't even have to be called 'Douglette, the boob and a betty." He exclaimed happily and joined Harry and Bethany in a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

To say that she was nervous would be an understatement. She had actually done something that she had never done in her life. She went through all of her clothes to find the perfect outfit for practice. Never and I mean _Never_ had Bethany fussed over what she wore. But this wasn't just any day. This was the day she would be starting a band. A band that had management, and back up. A band that could possibly go somewhere someday. She had to look nice for this occasion.

As she picked up the fourth shirt and stared at herself in the mirror she heard a knock on her door. All she had on was a pair of long tan boy shorts and her shoes and a bra. However she just told whoever was there to come in. Dougie opened her door and walked in, noticing she didn't have a shirt on but just took a seat on her bed after swimming through the piles of clothes.

"Are you about ready yet?" He asked, watching her in the mirror.

"I can't decide what to wear." Bethany whined and turned to him, holding a blue shirt that said _'What?'_on the front of it up to cover the front of her.

"Are you, Bethany Dillum, fussing over what you're going to wear?" Dougie said with shock.

"Shut up Dougie, and tell me what you think of this shirt?" She said, motioning to the blue shirt she held.

"I think you're acting like a girl." He said and she just growled at him.

"I am not. And besides, what's wrong with acting like a girl?" She snapped, pulling the shirt over her head.

"Nothing, it's just I've never seen you act like that before. In fact, you make fun of girls when they act like girls."

"Well it's a special occasion ok Dougie. I want to look nice." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a dark blue beanie to put on her head. "How do I look?"

"You look great, now don't worry." He said standing up and moving a few pair of boys pants out of his way to move to the other side of the room. "Your room looks worse than mine right now." He stopped and reached down to pick up a pair of pants. "Aren't these mine?" He said, holding them up.

Bethany just smiled guiltily at him. "Um, maybe." She said and Dougie rolled his eyes letting the pants fall back to the floor. "We'll talk about this later." He said and walked to the door, holding it open for her. She grabbed her guitar and started out the door, Dougie closing it behind him.

Once they finally got to the building where they were supposed to practice, Dougie's mom dropped them off and told them she'd be back later. Just as they were getting out of the car Danny and Tom came walking towards them. They smiled politely at Dougie's mom and waved at her. She waved back before pulling off.

"Having your mum drive you to practice eh?" Danny said shaking hands with Dougie, then with Bethany.

"Uh yeah. We're not exactly old enough to drive yet." Dougie said, immediately looking at the ground. They never really asked for their ages, and now Dougie was afraid they were going to kick them out before they even started.

"Not old enough? How old are you two?" Tom asked, giving them both quizzical eyes.

"I'm fifteen and she's fourteen." Dougie said, thrusting his thumb in Bethany's direction.

"But I'll be fifteen in a couple of weeks." Bethany said quickly upon seeing the looks on the two guys faces.

"Really? We thought you both were older. I mean you both look a bit older."

"Um, really. She's really fourteen and I'm really fifteen." Both of the guys looked a little worried for a minute and looked back at each other.

"I think we need to talk to Fletch." Tom said and Danny nodded in agreement.

Bethany's heart dropped. Even though at first she didn't even really want to be in the band, she was starting to get herself psyched up for it. And Dougie, well this was all he could talk about. If he wasn't allowed to be in the band because of his age, then well it would crush him. And Bethany couldn't stand to see him crushed.

The crushed pair followed Danny and Tom into the building and outside Fletch's office. Tom knocked on the door and they entered, seeing Harry in there already, smiling at them from his seat in front of Fletch's desk. When he saw Bethany and Dougie's faces, his smile immediately fell and concern wrote itself on his face.

"Why do you all look so unhappy?" Fletch said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh Fletch, we kind of have something to tell you." Tom said, as Danny sat in another chair and he leaned on the edge of it. Dougie and Bethany took seats by the wall next to each other, and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"Well we didn't ask this before, but we just found out that Dougie is only fifteen," Fletch's eyes widened at this, "And Bethany's only fourteen." His eyes went even wider.

"I'll be fifteen in a few weeks." Bethany said from her chair. Her voice sounded small, almost childlike.

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. He knew that the pair was young, but he didn't think it would cost them the chance to be in the band.

"Well now, I guess that is a problem." Fletch said getting up from his chair and pacing the floor. Five pairs of eyes watched him pace, as two of them watched with fear. "I guess all Dougie would need would be permission from his mother or father to be in the band. He's not too young, but Bethany. Well she's just a tad bit young."

"But sir, she'll be fifteen in a few weeks." Dougie protested.

"I know son, but she's still a tad young." Bethany looked at her shoes. She could feel a few tears beginning to well up in her eyes, and Dougie looked over at her, instinctively, knowing that the tears were beginning to come. He placed his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Fletch, we must be able to work something out." Tom pleaded from the chair. "I mean, it's not like she's a baby. She's a teenage girl, not really that young."

"Tom you're what seventeen, almost eighteen, and Danny and Harry are both seventeen. She's fourteen and for a fourteen year old girl to be touring with seventeen and eighteen year old boys, now that's just not right."

"Fletch, she'll be our band mate. That's all. Nothing will go on." Tom pleaded some more. Danny sat beside him and nodded his head.

"I know, but that's not how the public will look at it."

"Well we could get permission from her parents, and then maybe have a press conference about it, if the media is concerned about it. I mean the girl will be fifteen in a few weeks."

Fletch sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He was in a sticky situation. He heard the girl. She was good, and she could bring a lot to the band. But, she was only fourteen. Still just a young child to him. The press would have a field day with this when they found out. It was all too risky.

"I don't know." He finally said.

"Well if Bethany doesn't get to be in the band, then I don't want to be in the band either." Dougie suddenly said from his seat. Everyone turned to look at him quickly.

"Dougie no!" Bethany said sternly. "This is your dream, and I'm not letting you give it up because of me."

"You're my best friend Bethany, and I'm not going to be a part of a band that isn't going to take you because you're only fourteen." He said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah me either." Harry suddenly piped up from his seat. He had been silent the whole time watching what was going on. Once he said this everyone turned to look at him.

"No Harry, not you too." Bethany groaned.

"We're with Harry." Danny said, and Bethany turned to him. He shot her a wink and smiled.

"What are you guys going on about?" Fletch said turning to them and giving them a look.

"If Bethany doesn't get to be a part of the band, then we won't either." Tom said for Danny. "It's as simple as that."

"But this was your band Tom. You're going to give it up because of some fourteen year old girl." Tom and Danny both looked at Bethany and smiled. "Yeah."

Once again Fletch was stuck. He had to make a decision and he had to make one fast. What would he do? If he didn't let her stay, then he lost the whole band. If he did let her stay then the press would go crazy. Then again, they might not. Maybe they won't care. And if her parents say it's alright, then things should be fine.

"Ok, here's the deal." Fletch said, taking his seat behind the desk. "We'll contact her parents and get their approval. If they say it's alright, then she can stay. If they say it's not, then she'll leave but the rest of you will stay. Is that fair." Danny and Tom exchanged glances and nodded as did Harry. Bethany looked up at Dougie, and he looked a little apprehensive but she just nudged him and told him to say yes.

"Alright. It's a deal." Everyone smiled and Fletch picked up the phone.

"Now, lets get your parents over here so we can talk to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Three years ****later**

The music for 'Silence is a Scary Sound' filled the arena as Dougie stepped up to the mic to sing his part. Tom danced away merrily as he strummed on his guitar and Danny came over to wrap his arm around Dougie and give him a kiss on the cheek. Once again Dougie's solo ended and Tom sang his part before they went into the chorus.

Stepping up to share a mic with Dougie, Bethany strummed away on her guitar as she sang the chorus along with the guys. Shooting a smile in Dougie's direction, he returned a matching one to her.

It now was Danny's solo, and Bethany made her way over to Harry and yelled something at him that no one but him could hear. She walked away laughing and he laughed along with her as it came time for him to play some more. She made her way back over to the mic to sing with Danny this time and then shortly after, the song ended.

Raising her arms in the air, then pointing at Dougie, Tom shouted out, "Give it up for Dougie," Before the lights went black, and that so ended their concert. A few more things were said, and the group left the stage.

"Man that was an amazing show tonight!" Danny exclaimed as they burst into the dressing room.

"Yeah it was. I feel great. I swear it's like a high for me." Tom said flopping down in a chair and grabbing a bottle of water. "You did really great on that song tonight Doug." He said before taking a drink.

"Yeah, even though you sound like a girl." Bethany giggled, receiving a punch from Dougie.

"I do not sound like a girl!" He protested and jumped on her, tickling her as she pounded her fists on him.

"You turd! Get off of me. You do too sound like a girl." The pair rolled around on the couch fighting for a bit until Fletch came walking in the door and hollered at them to stop. They ceased fighting immediately and looked at Fletch like innocent children.

"Will you two ever grow up?" He said shaking his head from side to side. They each looked at him and just shrugged. "Right, well great show tonight guys. Now it's off to Scotland!" He said and the group groaned.

"Can't we at least get something to eat first?" Danny said rubbing a hand over his stomach as they followed Fletch out the door.

"You're always hungry Danny." Bethany rolled her eyes and said.

"Well I'm a growing man, I need food."

"Growing man, haha, you crack me up." Bethany said and started laughing.

"Ha ha." Danny said back to her sarcastically. "At least I look older and am older."

"Yeah, but I act older." She shot back and he just rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you sure." He remarked, causing Bethany to punch him in the arm.

"Well at least I punch better." She said and stomped off to the bus. Danny just grabbed his arm where a slight pain throbbed in it and tried to hide his grimace. She sure did have a hard punch for a girl.

Bethany raced inside and upstairs to the tv before any of the guys could get onto the bus. It was a rule that whoever got to the tv first got to choose what they watched. She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, finally stopping on a show she liked. Once the guys got into the room they all looked to see what she was watching.

"Well now, I can see this is going to be a good night." Danny said as he took a seat on the couch, far away from Bethany. "I was hoping you would choose to watch sports and not some girlie show."

"I don't watch girlie shows." Bethany said, not looking from the television.

"Oh sure you don't. I saw you the other day watching that one show…what was it One Tree Hill or something like that."

"Ew no, I don't watch that show. I was just flipping through the channels and got distracted doing something else. That's all." She defended.

"Yeah, sure. You're such a girl." Danny remarked.

"Take that back!" Bethany demanded, throwing a pillow at Danny. He just dodge it and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Missed me girl. That was such a girlie throw."

"You better take that back Jones, before I beat you to a bloody pulp." Bethany snapped but he just laughed at her.

"Yeah right, you can't hurt me, you're a girl."

"Oh that's it Jones, you're a dead man." Bethany jumped from her seat and lunged at Danny, but before she could get anywhere Dougie grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"Bethany chill. He was just messing around with you. Come on sit down." He pulled her back to the couch, but she still had her glare on a smirking Danny.

"Danny just tell her you're sorry ok." Tom said, not liking the hostility between his band mates.

"But she is a girl. Why should I say sorry for that?" Bethany went to get up again, but Dougie just pulled on the back of her shirt.

"Danny, now, or I'll tell Fletch to forget about food." Danny looked at Tom like he had two heads for a second then finally gave in.

"Fine, I'm sorry for calling you a girl Bethany." He said and turned his attention back to the television.

"Whatever." Bethany muttered and crossed her arms, slouching down on the couch to watch the sports program that was on.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Not going to whine for reviews...but...they would be nice.**

**Chapter 5**

Bethany's parents had said that it was ok if she joined the band, provided that she had a tutor and finished her schooling. Everything was worked out, and a tutor finished her schooling for her, and she managed to graduate early because of it. The same was for Dougie, only he never really finished his schooling. He just got bored with it and quit working on it. Bethany told him that if she had to finish then he had to, but he didn't listen to her.

So for the past three years the band, which they called McFly, was doing really well. Even though the band was called McFly, Bethany always referred to it as 'Douglette, three boobs and a betty.' There was something about the title that she just liked. Every time she would talk about the band that's what she would call it, even in interviews. Whoever was interviewing them would always find it funny and by the end of the interview they were calling the band that too.

Interviews were pretty much the same anymore. All they ever did was ask Bethany what it was like to be in a band full of guys, and ask her if she was 'more than friends' with any of the guys. Rumors circulated constantly about her and one of the boys. One week she was dating Dougie, the next it was Tom. At one point she was dating all four of them, and none of them knew.

Even though it slightly bothered her, she still couldn't help finding it funny. Each time an interviewer would ask her about it, she'd bust out laughing and say 'Ew no, that's like dating my brother!' That's what the guys were like to her. Her brothers. Dougie was the one she was closest to, since he was her best friend and Harry and she got along better than they did before. However Harry and Dougie hung out a lot more, but Bethany was ok with that because she spent a lot of time with Tom. He was the more caring and sensitive one, and he soon became really close friends with Bethany. They shared secrets and talked a lot. However the one she rarely ever got along with was Danny. The two fought all of the time. They were constantly having a go at one another.

For the first year of being together, Bethany didn't get to live with the guys in the house. Her parents made her stay with them, and told her that when she turned sixteen, if she still wanted, then she could move in with the guys. Finally she turned sixteen, and the day after she was moved in.

Now that was quite fun. Living in a house full of guys. They were, if Bethany could sum them up into one word…messy. It was a good thing they had someone clean the house, because Bethany swore she wasn't doing it, and the guys were rubbish at it.

There was only one thing that Bethany said she would do. Instead of hiring someone to do the cooking she said she'd cook for them some. But she made each of them watch her cook, that way they learned how to.

It was a little weird to her, being the only girl in a house full of guys. But really they all looked at her like she was just one of the guys. She played sports with them, and video games. She even watched the same television shows that they liked. Bethany wasn't a girlie girl, no way. She'd never been a girlie girl. During things like award shows, the people from wardrobe tried to get her into a dress. That never worked. She would put up such a big fight, that they had no choice but to let her wear one of the outfits they had picked out for Dougie. After the first three times, they finally took a hint and started bringing her the kind of clothes she wanted.

The band had made success. They were quite popular all over the UK. They were starting to get a little big in the US and that just made them all even more happy. Bethany was now seventeen getting ready to turn eighteen. Things in her life were changing. She was getting older. Growing up, becoming…a young woman. Now that doesn't mean that she had started to act like a girl…no way. She's still the same old tomboy from before. But a few things were different. Thing number one: her body. No matter how hard she tried to hide it under her baggy clothes, there was definitely a woman's body beginning to form under there. The second thing that was different: her status. Bethany was no longer a single girl. No, recently she had begun to date someone…and that one person was none other than David Williams.

How, you may ask, did the two come to be? Well while McFly was on tour, they had another band accompany them. That band was Son of Dork, and David just so happened to be apart of that band.

When David and Bethany first met, Tom and Dougie both knew something was up. The way that they would both become speechless around one another, and turn a violent shade of red when the other was around was only just the little bits that tipped them off. Eventually Dougie and Tom took it into their own hands to get them both together. Forcing them into a room and locking them in there until they both admitted their feelings for one another.

And so began the new rumors of Bethany and David's relationship.

Of course, the rest of the members of McFly knew nothing of it, as Bethany was still dating each of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"HOME!" Bethany cried out and flung herself on the couch as soon as the group walked in the door. "Oh how I've missed thee!"

Dougie just laughed at his best friend and threw himself down on the couch on top of her, squishing her into the cushions. Bethany groaned when he did this and tried to push him off. "Dougie get off me you turd!" Dougie giggled and wiggled his body a bit, then was finally pushed to the floor once Bethany got some strength up to push him off of her.

"I will have to agree Bethany, I sure have missed home too." Harry said flopping himself down in the chair across from them and kicking back. "I think I'm going to take a nap in my old friend the recliner here." He placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Tom just looked at him and rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the other chair and sat down.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but my plans for the rest of the day are to stay in and do absolutely nothing." He grabbed the remote to the TV and flicked it on.

Bethany looked up and noticed that Danny was making his way out of the room to the stairs. "Hey Jones, where are you going? Aren't you going to be a lazy bum like the rest of us?" She and Dougie were currently fighting over a position on the couch, as Danny walked back into the room, shaking his head at the pair.

"Actually, no. I have a date."

"A date?" Bethany said with disbelief as the other occupants all looked at Danny, including Harry.

"Yes, a date." He said smugly

"But we just got home. How can you have a date already?" Danny rolled his eyes and sat on the arm of the couch. Bethany managed to push Dougie off of the couch again and he just huffed at her but chose to lie on the floor instead.

"Well at our last gig there was this bird, and she gave me her number. Turns out she lives near here, so we decided to meet up for a date."

Bethany just gawked at him. "You're going on a date with some random fan?" Tom, Harry and Dougie didn't look like they liked this idea either.

"She's not just some random fan. I've met her before." He just ignored the looks he was receiving from the group.

"But still, you've only met her like once." Tom said, cutting into the conversation.

"Yes, but I know her. She's in the music business. Well kind of. She's going to school to become a manager and I just want to talk to her a bit about the business."

All four of them just stared at him with their mouths open, not able to come back with anything. "Well fine." Bethany said with a shrug after a few minutes of silence. "Do whatever you want, we can't stop you." She flung herself back on the couch and threw her legs up on it, getting comfortable to watch the television.

"Good, because I will. I don't need your permission to date anyone." Bethany just shrugged again as he stood to walk out of the room.

"Hey Jones, what time is your date?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the television.

"In about two hours why?" He stopped and looked back at her.

"Well I was just wondering if you'd have enough time to actually make yourself look nice, but then I realized that there isn't enough time in the world, because there's no chance of that actually happening." Danny just glared at her, but didn't say anything and stomped off towards his room. Bethany just smirked at the television as she wiggled her foot, happy with the fact that she managed to get one up on Danny again.

They all just sat in the living room for a while watching television, and Harry sleeping in the recliner. Halfway through some show they were watching Bethany's phone began to ring and she jumped slightly startled by it. Pulling it out of her back pocket she smiled broadly before jumping up and heading out of the room to answer it.

Dougie and Tom just looked at each other with knowing smiles and said in unison "Dave."


	7. Chapter 7

Updated Oct 31, 2008

**Chapter 7**

Dave called because he wanted to know if Bethany wanted to go out that night. He said that since they were both finally back in town, he thought it would be a good idea to go on a date. Of course Bethany accepted and then quickly made her way upstairs to get ready. After shoving Danny out of the way and stealing the bathroom, she took a quick shower and headed back to her room, just a towel wrapped around her. As soon as she opened the door she came face to face with an angry looking Danny. He just scowled at her standing there dripping wet in just a towel. She stuck her tongue out at him, and then brushed passed him to head to her room to finish getting ready.

Now, what does someone like Bethany wear when she goes on a date? Hm, that's a hard one. She couldn't possibly show up wearing the same clothes that her date has. That just wouldn't look right. So this is where the third different thing comes in. Along with the baggy boy pants that she has in her closet, she also has a few pairs of girl pants tucked back there for occasions like this. They weren't the tight cling to every curve pants, but just nice pants that a girl would wear. She wore a nice fitting top and looked at herself in the mirror. She even decided to style her hair in some way. By style I mean she used the blow dryer to blow dry it, then brushed it. Hey, that is style for Bethany, normally she just pulls her hair up into a messy ponytail and calls it done.

Just as she finished getting ready, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs and a few seconds later Dougie yell her name up the stairs. She smiled into the mirror, happy with her appearance then grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs. As soon as Dave saw her he smiled widely at her.

"Hey there beautiful." His deep Welsh accent floated through the room and she came to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hey there to you too handsome." She winked at him and he pulled her into him, giving her another kiss.

She heard someone snort behind her and turned to see Danny standing there laughing at them. "What?" She shot at him, a slight glare on her face.

"You're in front of the door. I can't get out." Bethany just rolled her eyes and moved to the side, pulling Dave with her. He and Danny exchanged friendly handshakes since they were both good friends.

"I thought you left already." She shot at Danny as he made for the door.

"Well I would have been gone already if someone didn't take bloody forever in the shower." Bethany shot him a cheeky smile.

"Should have been faster Jones." He just rolled his eyes at her and opened the door.

"I'm leaving."

"Good."

"Don't wait up." He stepped out side and started to pull the door closed.

"You don't wait up either." Bethany shot back at him, and she heard him let out a loud snort before he pulled the door all the way closed.

Bethany looked back at Dave once Danny was gone. "So where were we?" She asked, and he grinned, moving in closer to her.

"I think, just about here." He said before placing his lips on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Updated Oct 31, 2008

**Chapter 8**

The music thumped loudly in the room, and as soon as Bethany and Dave entered, Bethany felt the urge to begin to dance. She turned around and shot her boyfriend a cute little smile. "Davey…" She begged causing him to roll his eyes.

"Alright, one dance, then we go for drinks." Bethany jumped up and down and pulled him out to the floor behind her. Once she chose her spot she pushed her body up close to his and began to grind her hips. He grabbed onto her hips and grind his hips right back into hers, smiling at her mischievously.

Bethany tangled her hands in his white hair and leaned in to begin sucking on his neck. He let out a little laugh as she found the spot that turned him on the most and went to work at it. They hadn't even been in the club for two minutes and already they were making out on the floor.

Once the song ended Dave pulled Bethany away from him and she grinned slyly at him as a red mark was already beginning to appear on his neck. He turned her around and started to steer her towards the bar. "It's time for drinks." He said happily into her ear. Then after a few seconds pause, he leaned back in and purred quietly in her ear. "And remind me to pay you back later on." Bethany grinned widely as she leaned against the bar and Dave pressed himself up against her, waving the bartender over.

He ordered their drinks and the pair made their way through the crowd over to an empty booth in the corner. They snuggled into it and into one another and began to drink their drinks. Bethany had her legs thrown over Dave's and he was sitting as close to her as possible without her actually sitting on his lap. He said something that made her start laughing behind her drink, then he too went in for her neck finding the spot that turned her on the most. As he sucked lightly on her neck, his hand found it's way to her thigh and slowly moved upwards. She placed her hand on top of his once she thought it went high enough and let out a little moan as he caused her pleasure from sucking on her neck.

Just then she heard a voice that sounded way too familiar to her from a few tables away. Her half closed eyelids shot open, and her bluish green eyes scanned the club for the source of the voice. There he was, sitting in a booth not far away from them, practically underneath a brunette girl. It was none other that her least favorite band mate Danny Jones.

Bethany rolled her eyes and let out a sound of disgust. Dave pulled away from her neck and looked at her confused. "Well if I wasn't doing that good of a job you should have just told me babe." He had a slight frown on his face when he looked at her. Bethany just rolled her eyes at him and spoke.

"No, it's not you. You were good. It's just that Danny freaking Jones is here."

"Where?" Dave said, his head suddenly snapping up and looking around. That didn't make Bethany anymore happy, but she pointed lazily at the booth that Danny was in.

"Over there with some brunette bimbo." Dave's gazed continued to look around a bit more, then finally landed on Danny making out with the brunette. A few seconds later Danny broke away from kissing the girl and looked in their direction. When he noticed Dave they both waved at each other and Danny stood up to come over to the table, dragging the girl behind him.

Bethany let out another groan. This was supposed to be her night with Dave. Not her night with Danny and Dave. Her eyes moved to the brunette that he had with him. Something about the girl looked familiar. She couldn't place it exactly but she didn't like the feeling she was getting from her. There was something nagging at the back of her mind that told her not to like the girl.

"Hey Danny, didn't know you'd be here tonight." Dave said as Danny sat down at the table with them and pulled the smiling brunette into his lap. She wasn't exceptionally pretty. Her brown hair was in ringlets and she had on way more make up then she needed. Her figure was slim, and her bright blue eyes were kind of pretty, but other than that she just gave off an air of plainness. Or perhaps that was just how Bethany thought of her.

"Well we thought we'd stop by for a while before heading back to Sam's." He gave Bethany this boastful grin and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, you'll be home by midnight, I'm sure of it." Danny let out this sarcastic laugh at her.

"Yeah, right." Bethany made eye contact with Sam briefly and the girl gave her this 'who do you think you are' stare, so Bethany gave her one back.

"Well how about we all have a few drinks together." Dave suggested trying to change the mood that was starting to take over the table.

"Sure mate, so long as you buy the first round." Dave finished off his drink then gave Danny a wide smile.

"I'll be right back with them. But you're getting the one after this." He stood up, kissing Bethany briefly on the cheek and started to make his way to the bar. Danny moved Sam off of his lap and stood up too.

"Here, I'll help you get them. You ladies get to know one another." He winked at Sam then shot Bethany a smirk. She just smirked back at him sarcastically and looked back down at her drink.

Once the boys were gone the table got silent. Neither of the girls wanted to be the first to start conversation. Bethany watched a few bubbles form in her drink and pop as Sam studied her nails.

After a few minutes Sam must have decided that she didn't like the silence and spoke. "So you must be Bethany then." She said. Her tone was kind of bored and she didn't look away from her nails. Bethany looked up when she spoke. When she noticed that Sam wasn't looking at her but still at her nails she rolled her eyes and looked back at her drink.

"Uh, yeah I am." There was no emotion in her voice when she spoke, and Sam still didn't look up. She didn't say anything, just gave a little shrug as the table when silent again.

A few seconds later Danny and Dave returned to the table carrying drinks for the both of them and sat back down. Dave handed Bethany's drink to her and she smiled at him before leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. He placed his arm behind her on the seat and pressed his body close to hers.

"I hope you aren't giving out kisses every time you get a drink. Because if that's the case I'm not buying you one on the next round." Bethany looked up at Danny when he said this and glared.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let my lips anywhere near yours." Danny snorted into his cup, then took a drink. Sam looked from Danny to Bethany then back again, and snuggled closely into Danny, bringing her hand high up on his thigh.

"So how was tour?" Dave asked, once again trying to make things civil at the table.

"Not too bad actually. I think Ireland was my favorite." Danny said enthusiastically, and Dave just smiled widely back at him.

"Why's that?" He questioned.

"Because they have some of the best drink there." Dave started laughing and Bethany couldn't help but to let out a little laugh herself.

"I will have to agree on that one Jones. That was some of the best I've had in a long time. You remember how drunken Dougie got off of that one stuff?" She started laughing and Danny joined in with her as the two shared a moment.

Sam and Dave watched on with confused and amused looks as the two cracked up. Finally they both quit laughing once they realized that they were the only two laughing and looked away a little uncomfortable.

"So uh, when does Son of Dork go on tour again?" Danny asked, trying to change the subject quickly and get past the moment he had with Bethany.

"Uh I think in September." Dave replied before taking another drink of his drink. Bethany's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at him.

"But that's only a few weeks from now." She whined.

"Yeah, I know." He didn't understand why she was so upset about this.

"But I just got back. We were supposed to spend some time together. You can't be leaving so soon." She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but this was just booked a few days ago. I'm really sorry babe." He looked sadly down at her, and Bethany just pouted.

"But I want to spend some time with you. I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, but we don't have to leave for another few weeks. So I plan on spending as much time with you as possible." He leaned in close to her ear. "Every minute of every day." She pulled away and smiled seductively at him as he shot her a wink. Then the next moment he swooped down and captured her lips with his. They thrust their tongues into one another's mouth and battled for dominance of the kiss.

Danny sat by and watched this. His stomach beginning to churn at the sight of the two practically eating each other's faces off. He let it go on for a few more minutes before making retching noises. Dave and Bethany pulled apart with Bethany glaring at him and Dave just smiling widely.

"We're not half as bad as you and Sammy Poo there." Bethany snapped at him and Sam gave her a look.

"Wanna bet." Danny shot back at her, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah actually." Bethany leaned forward in her seat and glared at Danny. Dave let them glare at each other a moment then grabbed Bethany by the shoulders and pulled her back towards him.

"Down girl." He said with a little laugh, and Bethany settled back into him. The table fell into an awkward silence, then Dave once again decided to be the one to change mood. "How about we go dance some." He suggested and Danny shot a look at Sam who nodded her head.

"Sure, sounds like an idea to me." Sam stood up and Danny got up after her, wrapping his arm around her waist as Dave stood up and offered his hand out to Bethany. Sam led Danny out onto the floor and Dave led Bethany. As they made their way towards their spots on the floor, Bethany and Danny came close to one another and at the same time Bethany kicked Danny in the leg as he elbowed her in the side. They each glared at each other then went in opposite directions with their dates. As Sam practically wrapped her body around Danny and began kissing his neck, Dave grabbed a hold of Bethany's hips and thrust his towards hers with a playful smirk on his face. Bethany shot one last glare at Danny over Dave's shoulder and he returned it, then began making out with Sam. Bethany decided that Danny had a good idea and reached up, locking her lips with Dave's.


	9. Chapter 9

Updated Oct. 31, 2008

**Chapter 9**

Bethany fell back against the bed panting heavily as Dave collapsed on top of her. He nuzzled his face in her neck and kissed the skin where her neck met her shoulder lightly. She felt herself coming down from her pleasurable high as Dave rolled off of her and to her side.

"I swear that gets so much more amazing each time we do it." Dave whispered lightly into her ear. She snuggled in closely to him behind her, her eyes closed and nodded with a content smile on her face.

"Yes it does. I don't know if it has anything to do with the fact that we haven't seen each other in ages, but I loved it." Dave wrapped his arm around her stomach and let his fingers trace patterns on it lightly.

"Well if it's going to be that amazing I don't mind spending the time away from you." He said, and Bethany felt her mouth drop open.

"Oh, I get it; it's only for the sex huh." She started to move away but he just pulled her back towards him.

"I'm just kidding. I hate the time we spend apart, but the sex is still amazing." Bethany just huffed and folded her arms. "Oh babe, you know I love you." She rolled over so that she was now facing him.

"I love you too, but you're such a turd sometimes." He let out a soft giggle and leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah, yeah, but you still love me." She rolled her eyes before kissing him back. As he kissed her, he let his hands roam down in between their bodies towards her private spot. She moaned lightly into the kiss before he pulled away and smiled mischievously at her. "Fancy another go?"

Bethany wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "I though you'd never ask." He pushed her on her back and got back on top of her, as he crashed his lips on hers again. They kissed a few more minutes as Dave repositioned himself.

Just then the noises in the next bedroom increased and Bethany let out a load frustrated groan. Dave just looked down at her confused.

"Ok, I'm so not in the mood anymore." He looked at her shocked as he stopped everything he was doing.

"What?" He groaned as she wiggled her way out from underneath him.

"I can't get into the mood with that going on next door." She waved her hand towards the wall that separated her room and Danny's and rolled her eyes.

"Aw, babes come on. Just ignore them." Bethany just shook her head and sat up.

"Sorry Davey, but I can't. It just makes me want to puke." Dave let out a groan and fell onto the pillow. Bethany stood up and searched for her underwear and t-shirt on the floor. Dave just looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" He propped himself up on one elbow and watched her slip her shirt over her head.

"To the bathroom. I have to get away from that noise before I really do puke."

"Well how do you think they felt when you were screaming a few minutes ago?" Dave asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Hopefully the same way I feel right now." She mumbled as she made her way to the door. "I'll be back in a minute." Dave just rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed, placing his hands behind his head and waited for Bethany to return.

Bethany closed her door behind her and quietly made her way to the bathroom. Once there she closed and locked the door behind herself and made her way over to the sink. Boy did she have sex hair. Searching for her brush, she quickly ran it through her hair to get it to settle down some. Then she ran some water in her hands and splashed it on her face. Once she felt that she had been in there long enough, she opened the door and stepped out.

As she turned around to head back to her bedroom she ran right smack into a male's bare chest. He reached out to steady her and that's when Bethany recognized his scent. It was Danny. She brought her gaze up to look at him and he just had a smirk on his face. She glare back at him and pulled herself out of his grip.

"You should really watch where you're going Dillum. You can get hurt that way." Bethany tried her best to smirk back at him, but couldn't help it when she found her eyes roaming down his chest. He stood in front of her in just a pair of boxers, and his hair a mess. He had sex hair too.

"Maybe you should be the one to watch where you're going." She shot back at him sarcastically and he just gave a laugh.

"I'm not the one who bumped into someone." He let his eyes roam down her body and noticed that she had on a pair of boy shorts underwear with little yellow smiley faces on them.

"Well you were in my path. You shouldn't have been in my path."

"Right, because you're the only one walking here." She nodded her head at him and smirked. "What were you even doing out here anyways? It sounded like you and Davey were having a good time." He cringed a bit. "Did he get tired of you already?"

"I had to go to the bathroom thank you." She snapped back rudely. "What are you doing out here, did you finally get enough out of your precious Sam?"

Danny just glared slightly at her. "No I didn't," His glare turned into a smirk. "I just came to get more condoms; Sammy wants another go." Bethany tired to hide her rolling eyes but failed.

"Great now I have to listen to you two the rest of the night."

"Oh yes you do. I can go all night long." Bethany glared up at him, and then started to stomp off to her room. He just laughed at her retreating back. "Better get out your ear plugs Dillum."

Bethany stopped at her door and shot another glare at him, and then she threw her door open and went inside. Dave was lying on his back, his eyes closed when she crawled back in bed with him. A few minutes later she heard Danny's door shut and a few minutes after that Sam started moaning again. Bethany grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her head and let out another frustrated groan, waking Dave.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked her confused. Then he was silent a moment and heard the noises from the next room. "You know if they bother you so much, we can always get them back."

"How." Bethany said without removing the pillow from her head. Dave smiled and pulled the pillow away.

"By being louder." He gave her a playful smirk and she contemplated what he said.

"Hm…I think you're on to something Williams. Come here." She pulled him to her and kissed him roughly.

He pulled away a moment. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Then he crashed his lips back down onto hers and repositioned himself once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Updated Oct. 31, 2008

**Chapter 10**

"What the hell were you two trying to do last night? Deafen us?" Tom scolded once he walked into the kitchen and saw Bethany and Danny sitting at the table eating some food. Sam had left earlier that morning saying that she had some school work to finish and Dave was still upstairs asleep.

Danny and Bethany looked up at Tom and then at each other and smirked. Neither of them said anything and looked back down at their food. Tom sat down at the table and scowled at the pair as he grabbed some toast. Underneath the table Bethany kicked Danny's leg and he kicked her back.

Right behind Tom, Dougie came walking into the kitchen. When he saw Danny and Bethany he just grinned. "Good night last night you two?" He sat beside Tom and Tom just scowled over at him too.

"Great night." Bethany remarked and gave Danny a sideways glance.

"Well I had an awesome night. Sam is amazing. That girl knows tricks." Bethany let out a disgusted sound and Dougie and Tom just laughed.

"Sounded like you two both had a good night. I swear I didn't get any sleep."

"Yeah I agree with you. I didn't either." Harry said shuffling into the kitchen and rubbing his tired eyes. His hair was all messed up and the look on his face wasn't a happy one. "Once I started to doze off either you or Sam would start moaning again and then I couldn't go to sleep."

"Oh you liked it Harry, don't lie." Bethany looked up and shot a wink at Harry, he just rolled his eyes.

"No not me, maybe Dougie did, but I definitely didn't." Dougie's head shot up from looking at his plate and he made a disgusted face.

"Ew no! Bethany's like my sister; that just grossed me out!" Everyone just laughed at his face.

"Well I know you all would love to sit and talk about Danny and Bethany's sex lives, but Fletch wants us down at the studio in like an hour." Tom announced and the occupants of the table all let out groans.

"But we just got back." Bethany whined. "I was planning on spending the day with Dave."

Tom pursed his lips and shrugged. "I know, but he said he wanted to work on our new song."

"Come on, doesn't that man ever let us have some time off." Bethany asked as she stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Apparently not." Dougie mumbled as he took a bite of his toast. Bethany huffed then made her way to the door.

"Well I guess I better go start getting ready. I wonder if Dave's up yet. I mean, I wore him out last night so he's probably not." She shot a smirk over at Danny who just rolled his eyes and continued to read the paper. She giggled to herself and made her way up to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Updated-Oct. 31, 2008

**Chapter 11**

Bethany stood at the foot of her bed. Before her, lying on his back was Dave all sprawled out on her bed. Some of his white hair was covering his face and when he breathed out the hair fluttered in the air, and then fell back down on his face. Bethany smiled down at him as she watched him sleep. The bottom half of him was covered, but his bare chest was lying exposed. A playful smile appeared on her lips as she thought of just the right way to awaken him.

Carefully, as so not to wake him, she crept up onto the bed and straddled him. He didn't even stir and her playful smile widened at this. Taking the sheet lightly in her hand she pulled it down just low enough to expose her naked boyfriend underneath her. Still he didn't even stir. Then she brought her hand up and grabbed a hold of him lightly and gradually tightened her grip on him as she slowly moved her hand up and down.

That made him stir. His eyes shot open and as soon as he registered Bethany straddling him, a wide grin broke out on his face. "Mmm babe, that feels good." He moaned as Bethany's hand began to move faster.

"Good morning." She said seductively.

"Very." Bethany let out a laugh when he said this. Dave closed his eyes and threw his head back on the pillow, letting out another moan. "What a way to wake up."

"I figured you'd like it." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. He opened his mouth and Bethany thrust her tongue in. He kissed her back hungrily, wrapping his hands around her and pulling her in for more.

She let her kisses travel from his mouth, down his jaw and to that space right below his ear. The spot that turned him on the most. Her motions began to pick up even more and Dave let out even louder moans. His breathing began to increase and his grip on Bethany's bum was getting tighter. Bethany knew that he was getting close.

"Oh God Bethany, you are so amazing." Bethany smirked.

"So you've told me." His stomach muscles started to clench and that tingly feeling started at his toes and spread throughout his body.

"Bethany…I'm coming…" And with a loud moan he came all over her hand. Bethany smirked again as he fell back onto the bed panting for breath. She grabbed a tissue and cleaned her hand off, then cleaned him up and fell onto the bed beside him. He rolled over so that he was facing her and smiled.

"Can I wake up like that every day?" Bethany rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly on the chest.

"Only if I get woken up like that on days you wake up first." Dave let out a laugh and pushed her onto her back.

"Pretend you're asleep." Bethany giggled and closed her eyes as Dave let his hands roam down her body. Just as he was getting ready to slip his hands inside her shorts, someone knocked on the door and walked in.

Dougie immediately threw his hands over his eyes when he saw the pair on the bed. "Uh sorry, I thought one of you were in the shower. That must have been Harry." He started to back out of the room but Bethany let out a groan.

"What did you want Dougie?" Dave slipped off of her and sat staring at the blonde boy with a smile. A deep red blush had appeared on his cheeks and he looked back at Bethany with embarrassment in his eyes.

"Uh, I wanted to know if I could borrow a pair of trousers. All of mine are in the wash." Bethany rolled her eyes and got out of the bed going to her closet. She grabbed a pair of pants and threw them at Dougie. He gave her a grateful smile and quickly left the room muttering 'thanks.' Bethany just made her way back to the bed and lay down. Dave climbed back on top of her and grinned at her.

"Now, where exactly were we." He said as he moved his body down the bed and hovered his face right over the top of her shorts. Bethany let out a giggle as he quickly pulled her shorts off.


	12. Chapter 12

Updated Oct. 31, 2008

**Chapter 12**

"Dougie I swear if you don't nail it this time I'm going to kick you arse!" Bethany shot at Dougie who was fiddling with his guitar strap and letting out frustrated groans.

"I'm sorry Bethany, but I'm trying to get it right. It's just hard to get right, you know that. You've played it before." He shot back at the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, and I did a hell of a lot better than you." Dougie glared at her.

"Well fine, if you think you can do much better then you do it." He took a step towards her and Bethany took a step towards him.

"Fine I will then." They got right in each other's faces and glared.

"Would you two stop it?" Tom shouted at the pair. They both turned their glares on him. "Dougie you're doing the part, and Bethany leave him alone. He's almost got it and he doesn't need you distracting him and making it worse." Bethany rolled her eyes and went back to her place, readjusting her guitar strap on her shoulder. "Now, let's try this again."

Harry counted them in and they began to play again. When the part that Dougie kept messing up on came, he managed to get it right this time. Bethany let out a breath of relief and rolled her eyes. They finished up the song and then Fletch came over the intercom and told them that that was a wrap.

"About damn time." Bethany exclaimed, quickly taking her guitar off and setting it on the rack.

"You did a good job Dougie." Tom complimented as the group headed out of the booth.

"Thanks, I think I finally got it now. Before my hand kept slipping, but I figured out a way to make it quit."

"Well I'm glad you did mate, because I don't think I could have taken another minute in that booth." Danny said slapping Dougie on the back. Bethany flopped down on the couch and Tom sat beside her with Harry on the other side. Danny and Dougie took up the chairs as Fletch came to stand in front of them.

"That was great. I really liked it; it sounded amazing." He smiled at the group as Sam came walking into the room. Danny stood and greeted her.

"When did you get here?" He asked after he gave her a quick kiss.

"Right before you started playing the last time. Fletch let me listen." Danny's eyes lit up.

"What did you think of our new song?" Sam looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Well, I liked it, only I think I have an idea to make it a little better." Bethany, who was slouching on the couch sat up quickly.

"You what?" She said, but Harry just nudged her in the side and Dougie gave her a worried look. Bethany didn't take to well to people messing with her songs. She, after all, wrote this one.

"Yeah, well I was thinking that instead of the duet with Danny and Bethany, you could just have Danny singing the whole song. I mean, it would sound a little bit better." Bethany's eyes narrowed and she made to stand up, but Tom just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back to the couch.

"Well Sam, I think you idea is a piece of sh…"

"It sounds good Sam." Danny jumped in, cutting her off. "But I think we're going to stick to it the way it is. Bethany wrote this song and we're going to do it like she wants it done." Bethany just glared at the girl and nodded her head. Sam just shrugged.

"I was only suggesting. I mean, you don't have to use my ideas, I just like to throw them out there."

"Well that's a good thing then. Because we're not going to." Bethany smirked and Sam just gave her a look.

"Anyways," Sam began turning her attention back to Danny. "I was wondering if you want to go out tonight." Danny beamed.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Just let me finish some things up here and go home and change and I'll pick you up, say around seven?" Sam smiled widely at him and nodded her head.

"Sounds great." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I must go, I have an appointment." She began to back out of the room. "Oh and Danny, lets go back to mine tonight." She shot him a wink, then a slight glare at Bethany and left. Bethany just rolled her eyes and smirked at the girl.

Once the door was closed Bethany stood up and moved quickly to Danny. He turned to her startled at how fast she came up to him and took a step back. "Who the hell does she think she is coming in here and trying to change my music?"

Danny glared at her. "First off it's 'our' music, and second off she was just offering an opinion." Bethany still didn't back down.

"First off, 'I' wrote the song and second she's not even a part of the band." She threw her hands up in the air.

"It was just an opinion Bethany, it's not like she was trying to take over the band."

"Yeah but I'm sure she would if she had the chance." Bethany remarked and headed for the door.

"What's that supposed to mean." Danny demanded.

"Nothing." She mumbled before throwing the door open and stormed outside.


	13. Chapter 13

Updated Oct. 31, 2008

**Chapter 13**

"Who the hell does that girl think she is?" Bethany exclaimed as she placed the beer bottle against her lips. Dave just nuzzled her shoulder lightly and laughed.

"I don't see why you are getting so worked up Bethany, it was just an opinion." Dave and Bethany were sitting out back on the porch in the warm afternoon sun with the house empty, just spending some time with one another.

"Well how would you like it if someone you didn't even like was trying to change your music?"

"I don't know why you don't like her Beth; she seems like a nice girl."

"She's just so annoying and repulsive. I don't know what Danny sees in her." Dave just rolled his eyes as Bethany took another drink.

"Danny likes her Beth, and you should try to too. I mean he is your mate, you should try for his sake."

"I don't have to like anyone Danny dates." She grumbled and finished off the rest of her drink. "I need another one."

"Oh no you don't." Dave said as she reached for another drink. "You've had enough tonight, and with the mood you're in, you don't need to drink any more."

She scowled at Dave and slouched back in her seat. "You're mean." He just chuckled and moved closer to her.

"Aww, do you want me to make it up to you." He moved his head closer to hers so that he was only an inch away from her face.

"And how do you plan on doing that." She shot back at him playfully.

"Oh, just you wait and find out." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up quickly, then took off for her bedroom.

"This better be good!" Bethany squealed as she let Dave pull her behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Updated Oct. 31, 2008

**Chapter 14**

The annual McFly cookout. It happens every summer, right after the band gets off of tour. That day, has finally come. The third cookout in a row. Everyone was excited as the day dawned. The boys even tried their hand at straightening up the house, and Bethany worked on fixing some of the food. Danny came into the kitchen as Bethany was working on a cake that she had made for dessert and started whining about wanting some macaroni salad.

"But we don't even have the stuff here." She exclaimed as she spread the icing on the cake.

"Well what if I go get the stuff for you to make it." Bethany blew out a stream of air and looked up at him. He was giving her puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, go get the stuff and I'll make it. But you better hurry, if you're not back before the party starts then forget it." He jumped up and down happily and grabbed his car keys off the counter.

"I'll be back in five minutes." Then he rushed out the door. Bethany went back to icing the cake and rolled her eyes as Dougie came walking into the kitchen.

He jumped up on the counter and stuck his finger out towards the cake. Bethany slapped at his hand before it could make contact. "Don't touch. This is for later." Dougie pouted and tried giving her puppy dog eyes. "Not gonna work Poynter." He just huffed and let his shoulders sag.

"Fine, I just wanted to taste test it." He picked up a wooden spoon and started twirling it in his hand.

"It tastes fine. I've made this cake before." She took the rubber spatula over to the sink and washed it off.

"Well maybe this time it tastes a bit different. We can't feed out guest's cake that tastes different." Bethany rolled her eyes as she finished clearing up her mess.

"The cake is fine Dougie, just forget it." He shrugged.

"Fine." He tossed the wooden spoon up in the air. "When are Dave and the guys getting here?"

"They should be here soon. Dave just called and said they were on the way." As soon as Bethany finished that sentence Dave and the rest of Son of Dork came walking into the room. Dave came up behind Bethany and wrapped his arms around her from behind, startling her a bit. She jumped and splashed soapy water onto the front of his pants accidentally.

"Oh, Dave I'm sorry!" She exclaimed reaching for a towel to dry him off.

He just laughed and took the towel from her, wiping himself off. "Don't worry about it. Note to self, never scare Bethany when she's doing dishes." The guys all laughed at this comment.

Once they finished laughing James spoke. "Hey B, you know what you need. You need an apron. It goes with this whole being a woman and working in the kitchen. The look might suit you." Bethany turned and glared at him as Dave and Dougie gave him looks that said 'you shouldn't have said that.'

"What?" She said, slowly walking towards him, giving him an evil glare. He just smiled amusedly back at her. "You wanna take that back?" She questioned as she held soapy water in her hands. He just laughed.

"Nope, I stand by it." She took a few more steps toward him.

"Are you sure." He just nodded and she stepped up to him.

"Fine then." She went to throw the water at him, but he took off out of the kitchen and through the back door. The rest of the guys followed him, and Dougie jumped down off of the counter behind them, shaking his head and laughing.

"Don't worry mate, she'll get you back later on." Dougie yelled after him as he walked outside. Bethany went back to the sink and dried her hands off. She looked down at the wet spot on Dave's pants. It kind of looked like he wet himself.

"I really am sorry about that." Dave just shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about it, it'll dry." He went to lean down to give her a kiss but was interrupted by Danny bursting into the room and throwing some bags on the counter. Sam followed closely behind him.

"Got the stuff Beth, now would you make my macaroni salad?" He paid no mind to the fact that he just ruined a moment and Bethany just glared at him.

"Did you get everything" She broke away from Dave's grip and went to the bag.

"Yep, and I made it back before the party." Sam stepped up beside him and placed her arm around his waist. "Oh, and I found Sam outside too." He grinned widely at her.

"Great." Bethany said sarcastically as she started to pull the stuff out of the bag. Danny glared at her slightly and hugged Sam a little closer to him.

"Well we're just going to go out back. Thanks for making that for me." He and Sam headed towards the door.

"Whatever." Bethany muttered after him. Dave came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind again.

"Babe, why don't you and Danny ever get along?" He questioned. In the almost year that he and Bethany had been dating, he never once understood why the two argued so much. Bethany tensed up a moment but quickly shook it away.

"I don't know. We just never have." She replied and started to mix the ingredients into a bowl.

Dave stared down at his girlfriend sensing that there was something she wasn't telling him but just shrugged it off. "Oh. Well why don't you try to get along. I mean all of this arguing must get old." Bethany sighed and turned to face him.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" She smiled then reached up and pecked him on the lips. "Go join the guys outside; I'll be out in a minute." He nodded his head and headed for the door. Once he got to the door he stopped and looked at her.

"By the way, I think an apron would look cute on you." Bethany's mouth dropped and she glared. "But only an apron." He winked and Bethany blushed slightly as he made his way to the back yard.


	15. Chapter 15

Updated Oct. 31, 2008

**Chapter 15**

Well into the party, everyone had had quite a bit to drink and was now trying their best to play a game of football drunk. It was Dave, Bethany, Dougie, Tom and Steve against James, Danny, Harry, Chris and Danny H. So far Danny's team was winning and they were rubbing it in the other teams face.

"Ha ha, we're going to win, we're going to win. We just need one more goal and then we win." Danny taunted.

"So, we only need two. You're going down Jones." Bethany shot back at him. She was a little bit more drunk then the rest and was having a bit of trouble standing up.

"Yeah right. You can barely even stand." Danny laughed and Bethany glared.

"Yes I can, now let's go." They started playing once more and Danny came right at her. Due to her intoxication, Bethany's senses were a little slow and Danny bashed right into her, sending her to the ground and him on top of her. Everyone stopped the game as they heard them thump onto the ground, but not before James made the winning goal.

Danny looked down at Bethany and she looked back at him. For a moment she started to enjoy laying there on the ground with him, and he didn't look about to move. They made eye contact with one another and held each others gazes a moment. Then Dave came up beside them and spoke.

"Babe, are you ok?" He stared down at the pair as a glare started to develop on her face.

"Yes I'm fine. Danny, get the fuck off of me." She shoved him roughly off of her and jumped up. He fell onto the ground beside her and looked up at her slightly confused. She brushed herself off then threw another glare back at him.

Eventually he pulled himself up off of the ground with the help of Dave and brushed himself off too. "Sorry." He mumbled then stalked off towards the house.

"Dude we won!" James exclaimed, coming up and jumping on Danny. However Danny didn't have the reaction he thought he would have.

"Oh we did, yeah that's great." He brushed James off and stalked into the house.

"What's his problem?" James asked confused at his retreating back.

"Probably hit his head when I pushed him off of me." Bethany mumbled as Dave looked at the small scrape that was on her elbow. Sam stood up and followed her boyfriend into the house.

Danny made his way up to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He had a few dirt smudges on his face and he grabbed a towel to wipe them off. He kept asking himself why he just laid there and didn't move. He and Bethany hated each other, yet whenever he looked into her eyes he couldn't help the feeling he got. It felt so familiar and he yearned to have that back.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Quickly he stood up from bending over the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. What was he expecting to find? Guilt?

He opened the door to find Sam standing there. She gave him a worried smile when she saw him. "Are you ok babe?" She asked sweetly and he just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just needed to go to the bathroom." He turned out the light and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, well you just took off; I wanted to make sure you were ok." She placed her hand on his arm as a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, I'm fine, like I said, just needed to go to the bathroom. Are you ready to head back downstairs?" Sam eyed her boyfriend warily, there was something he was not telling her, she knew of it, but she just didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, let's go." Danny linked his fingers with hers and the two headed back downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Updated Oct. 31, 2008

**Chapter 16**

A few nights before Son of Dork had to leave on tour; Dave took Bethany out on a romantic date. Bethany dressed up nice, but nothing too fancy, and at eight o'clock Dave showed up at her door looking quite nice himself. All the other guys were out already. Tom and Harry had gone out to a club, and Dougie had a date. However Danny and Sam decided to spend the night in watching movies.

As Bethany came down the stairs, the doorbell rang and Danny looked over, catching a glimpse of Bethany running to the door. He started to get up, causing Sam to whine. She was lying against him, using his chest as a pillow, and the change in position bothered her.

"It's just Dave." She wined. "Bethany will answer it."

"I know." Danny said casually, but still moving to get up. "I just want to say hello to him." Sam rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the couch as Danny made his way to the entry way.

When he walked around the corner he saw Bethany and Dave locked in an embrace. Waiting a couple of minutes for them to break a part, he looked over Bethany's appearance. She had dressed up and actually curled her hair. Danny's heart gave a small leap when he noticed how beautiful she looked and he took to staring down at his hands. Once they finished their kiss, Dave looked to him and smiled.

"Hello." He said cheerily, wrapping his arm around Bethany's waist and pulling her to him. She rolled her eyes upon seeing Danny and reached for her jacket. "Not going out tonight?" He asked, once he noticed that Danny was dressed down.

"Nah, Sam and I decided to stay in tonight, and take advantage of the empty house." He shot a wink at Bethany while he and Dave laughed.

"Oh how great." Bethany chimed in sarcastically. "I'm staying with Dave tonight so don't wait up." She started towards the door, pulling Dave with her. He shot a look at Danny over his shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows. Danny gave him a small smile and watched as the couple walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. He stood and stared at the door a few minutes before Sam called out to him from the living room. Sighing heavily he made his way back into the room and Sam sat up so he could sit down. Once he was seated she snuggled back into him and they started watching the television again.

Half way through the movie Danny felt eyes on him. He looked down to see Sam staring up at him with a mischievous smile on her face. He gave a small laugh at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She smiled widely and began batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sing to me." Sam asked sweetly and Danny let his head flop back. "Please Danny. I love to hear your voice. Sing to me." Danny rolled his eyes then stood up, pulling her up with him. Fine, let's go to my room. Sam let out a happy giggle and followed him up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Updated Oct. 31, 2008

**Chapter 17**

Dave jumped out of the car and ran around it to open Bethany's door before she could. Bethany gave him a warm smile as he took her hand and helped her out. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" He asked closely to her ear, causing her to blush and smile once more.

"Only about twenty times in the car and not counting the fifteen before we even left the house." Dave chuckled as he held the door to the restaurant open for her.

"Well you do look amazing. Really amazing." He let his eyes wonder over her hungrily before they approached the desk. It wasn't a really fancy restaurant, just a nice one. Bethany wore a nice pair of pants and a t-shirt again, since she was dead set against dresses. Dave had on a pair of pants that actually fit him and didn't sag and a plane light blue t-shirt. His white hair was combed and styled nicely and not like it's usual wacky and crazy way.

They were seated in a booth and Bethany snuggled in closely to him as she looked over the menu. Once they chose what they wanted, they handed their menus to the waiter and he left. Before he had even taken three steps Dave was attacking Bethany's neck with kisses. She giggled and pushed him away lightly. He just gave her a mischievous smile.

"Dave we've only been here three minutes." She scolded him softly with a smile on her face.

"I know, that's too long to go without kissing you." He leaned in and placed his lips on her neck again. "Your skin is so soft Bethany, and I love the way you taste so sweet." Bethany giggled and once again pushed him in the chest softly. Whenever Dave was around he had a way of turning her into a giggly girl. In a way it irritated her how she turned to mush around him. But the again she loved how he had such an effect on her. It quite turned her on.

"You only get a taste now. The rest of the desert is for later." She smirked coyly at him and he just grinned widely.

"Alright, I'll wait until after dinner at least."

"That's all I ask." Bethany nodded her head and took a drink of her water. They talked a while, trying to avoid the topic of the tour since it made Bethany sad that he was leaving in just a few days. They discussed some lyrics to a few new songs that each of them was working on, and then discussion moved to Dougie and his date for the night.

"So, I hear Dougie's found himself a new fit bird." Dave remarked, causing Bethany to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Dave narrowed his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"What don't you like her?"

"She's ok I guess. She's kind of short, very full of energy…" She trailed off, looking down at her glass.

"But…" He knew there was more, something she wasn't saying.

"But I don't know if I like the idea of Dougie dating someone." She pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Dave just laughed.

"Are you jealous Bethany?" Bethany looked at him like he just said the most absurd thing in the world.

"No!" Dave just laughed at her look.

"It sounds like you are."

"I'm not jealous Dave. It's just…Dougie's like my brother, and I don't want anyone messing with him."

"Beth, babe, Dougie's a big boy; he can take care of himself. You don't need to worry about him."

"I know Dave, but it's always been just me and Dougie; I mean that is until you came along. But Dougie's never really had a girlfriend, and I liked it that way."

Dave put his arm around Bethany's shoulder and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "Bethany, you'll soon have to realize that young Dougie is growing up, just like you are. He's going to be dating now. There will be girls in his life. Give them a chance, because if you don't then you can ruin things between you two. I mean when you and I first got together, Dougie was really supportive."

"Yeah, he was the one that shoved us into the room." Bethany grunted and Dave smiled at this.

"Yeah, but if he didn't then we wouldn't be together." Bethany rolled her eyes and smiled. "But the point is he was supportive. He knew that you were growing up, and it was time for you to start seeing guys so he didn't stand in your way. Why don't you try doing that for him?"

She didn't want to, but Dave was right. If she didn't at least try to make an effort, then she could lose Dougie and that was the last thing she wanted. "Alright, I suppose I can give this girl a chance."

Dave smiled. "Good girl." He gave her one last kiss on the cheek before their food arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello faithful readers of 'Douglette Three Boobs and a Betty.' I have another chapter for you today, as well as a bit of an advertisement. I've started posting a new story entitled 'A Promise to Protect' you may have seen it, I don't know but I ask that you check it out. It's actually my favorite story that I have written. It's not finished yet, like most of my stories…but it's getting there. I have a few more ideas to it, and I want to rework parts (as you will read in the AN at the beginning of Chapter 2.) Anyways, if you like my work, you should check out that story, and let others know about it. If I don't get any reviews…I might not post more. And trust me it's not a bad story. LOL. So, here's chapter 18**

**Chapter 18 **

Danny picked up his guitar off the stand as Sam made herself comfortable on his bed sitting cross-legged. He pulled out his desk chair and checked to make sure his guitar was in tune before he began playing.

"This is, um…a song I've been working on. I just started writing it recently so it's not that great yet. I hope you like it."

He started strumming on his guitar and once the sound of the guitar started, he started singing.

_It's all about you  
It's all about you, baby  
It's all about you  
It's all about you_

Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'

A wide smile broke out on Sam's face as she listened to the lyrics and she clasped her hands in front of her chest. He wrote a song for her.

_And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.  
Yeah..._

As he took a break from singing and just played the music, he closed his eyes and let song flow through him. He'd been working on this song for a while now. He wrote this for that one girl in his life that had the biggest impact on him; the one who he thought about every day and couldn't get out of his head.

_  
And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
Yes you make my life worthwhile,  
So I told you with a smile...  
It's all about you.  
_  
_It's all about you  
It's all about you, baby  
It's all about you_

_  
It's all about yooooou_

As soon as Danny finished singing, Sam threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Danny wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and hugged her back as she moved in to kiss him. He opened his mouth for her as she slipped her tongue in and kissed her back with as much greed and passion. By the time she pulled away, he was panting for breath.

"So did you like it?" He asked shyly with a small smile. Sam let a wide grin break out on her face as she sat straddling his lap.

"Like it? Danny I loved it. It was so amazing." She kissed him again and pulled away. "So did you write that for anyone special?" Danny let out a small laugh as she bit her lip and looked at him like she already knew the answer. Suddenly guilt started to fill him but he tried to push it away.

"Uh, yes actually I did write it for someone special." Sam twirled his hair in her fingers as he brought his hands around to squeeze her bum lightly.

"Really now; and who would that be?" He chuckled softly and leaned forward to place a small kiss on her nose.

"Oh I think you know who." Sam smirked but acted oblivious.

"Hm, I'm not quite sure, tell me." Danny stood up and Sam wrapped her legs around his waist as he held onto her with his hands under her bum.

"How about I show you." He threw her back on the bed and jumped on her, kissing her hungrily. He just couldn't get himself to say that it was for her.

**This is a short one…sorry, but if I get some reviews, so I know people are still reading, I'll post the next chapter.**


End file.
